Another Shot
by LoveandLearn
Summary: Derek's patient's husband seeks revenge to ruin Derek like Derek ruined him. The only problem is that he might be doing Derek a favor. It might be the best thing to happen to him...or not.
1. Chapter 1

She began putting in the sutures that would mark the ending of another successful surgery. Just as she put in the first stitch she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. That's when she glanced up at the intern who had been watching her for the past few hours.

"Dr. Grey, would you like to finish closing the patient?" she asked.

Without hesitation Meredith agreed, taking the instruments from Addison and concentrating on the task at hand. A few minutes later she placed the needle on the tray. "She can be taken to post op." she told a nurse, looking to Addison's for approval.

A transport team came in and wheeled out the patient, leaving the surgical team to scrub out. "Good job, by the way." Addison said while they both pulled off their protective surgical wear.

Meredith looked her way and smiled, noticing a strange man standing behind her. She cleared her throat, hoping that was enough to catch Addison's attention. Finally, when she looked her way Meredith motioned for her to turn around. She did so, and saw someone standing a foot away from her.

Assuming it was her patient's husband she smiled. "Everything went perfectly, Mr. Johnson. You shouldn't be in here but if you want, you can go see your wife in recovery." she informed.

"I'm not Mr. Johnson." he replied firmly causing suspicion in Meredith.

"Okay, well... sir, this is for the staff only. If you're waiting to hear from a doctor you have to wait outside in the waiting room. I can show you the way if you want." Meredith offered.

"I don't need to hear from a doctor. I've heard from enough of your doctors. Are you Dr. Shepherd's wife?" he asked. Meredith shook her head and pointed at Addison.

"I am." Addison spoke up. "Is there something you needed?"

"Congratulations on your surgery..." he replied, almost as if he was mocking her. "Are you planning on having lunch with your husband now... ya know...to celebrate your success?"

"Um... no. He's in surgery." she answered, her brow elevated as she stared at this man.

"No, he's not. He finished early."

"How do you know?" Meredith asked.

"Because my wife... the love of my life was under his knife and now she's dead. The surgery is over. He came out and let me know. And I asked him what he had planned next and he said he might be having lunch with you. So here I am."

"Look, sir, my husband puts his life and soul into every surgery he does. He's an excellent surgeon. Every loss gets to him like you can't imagine. I'm sorry for your loss, Derek is sorry for the outcome but you have to believe me when I say he did his best. He always does. He's not the type that gives up without a fight." she replied.

"Maybe your right."

"I am, I know my husband. And I'm sorry for the way things turned out for you."

He nodded and slowly walked out of the OR. Addison released another breath in relief and saw Meredith looking her way.

"You sound like that wasn't your first time giving that speech."

"It wasn't. This happens all the time, the husband or the wife comes and tells on him to me... like I'm his mother and I'm suppose to ground him or something."

Meredith laughed. "People react in odd ways after death."

"I've noticed." she replied with a smile that disappeared as soon as the door opened and the man came back in. This time he pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing a gun he had buried inside.

The two women looked to one another in defeat. "Everyone get on the ground he ordered."

Everyone that consisted of Meredith, Addison and two nurses. All four descended to the floor, leaning their backs against the cold tile.

"What is going on here?" Meredith whispered.

"Derek Shepherd took the love of my life, I'm gonna take his." he pointed the gun straight at Addison while she let out a soft laugh.

"Story of life." she mumbled.

"What?!" he demanded, moving closer, now pressing the cold medal against her temple.

"Nothing. Never mind." she answered.

"No. Repeat what you said."

"I said , this is the story of my life. Derek Shepherd is the love of my life, I'm not the love of his life."

"You're his wife." the man pointed out obviously. "If you're not the love of his life, who is?"

Meredith stared at Addison, she glanced back then looked to the floor. "I don't know. Never mind." she answered. "Look, if I'm the one you're looking to hurt why don't you let everyone else go? They didn't do anything to you."

"You're right." he agreed, looking over at the other three women in the room. "Get out!" he ordered. The nurses got up and ran out, Meredith rose slowly, walking toward the door.

"Addison, you don't have–"

"Just go, Grey. Don't worry." she cut her off. Meredith went out the door hesitantly leaving Addison alone with the nameless man.

* * *

By the time she got out into the lobby of the surgical wing everyone was talking about it. And the chief had just come out of his office with that look he always had during a crisis.

"Where's Shepherd?" he asked anyone in sight. They all pointed to an oblivious Derek who was busy by the OR board. How could he not hear everyone talking? "Shep!" he called for Derek's attention.

Derek turned and acknowledged the Chief was a nod while he walked toward him. "What's going on?" he asked calmly.

"What's going on?" Richard repeated with a sarcastic chuckle. "Are you deaf? Can you not hear what is going on?"

"Um, I don't usually pay attention to what other people are talking about." Derek answered.

"Okay, well... the patient you just lost, her husband has a gun to your wife's head. They're in OR3 and he just dismissed everyone and kept her."

"I see." he replied calmly. "A gun? That's interesting. I doubt you have anything to worry about, he didn't seem to harmful when I spoke to him. Just upset, that should be expected. The man's wife did just die."

"Well yours is about to die and you seem fine." Richard shot back in fury. "She's in mortal danger. She's got a gun to her head. I don't know how you can manage to not care, not worry but it's a serious concern to me."

"If he shoots her, then I'll worry." he answered. "I have to go, I have a consult."

"Derek, your consult can wait. This is your wife we're talking about. She's probably scared out of her mind, she's in there alone waiting to die and I'm sure she's terrified. What's more is that I'm sure her death is the last thing on her mind. She's probably thinking about you, about her feelings for you, what she wanted to have with you, what she missed out on. She's regretting hurting you, she's blaming herself for everything you two never got to do. And you don't even care?"

"It is her fault! It's her fault she's in there! If she didn't cheat on me, I would not have left her. She wouldn't have had to chase after me and we wouldn't be here, she would not be in there. It's her fault. Not mine, why should I get involved?"

* * *

He looked at her sitting on the floor pathetically, still holding the gun inches away from her. Her gaze was cast at the ground, her tears frozen in her eyes. She couldn't shed them, she couldn't show weakness.

"Are you scared?" he asked, his voice mocking her.

She looked up for a brief second and shook her head. "Guess this was my destiny."

"You believe in destiny? You think things were suppose to turn out like this? That god meant for my wife to die so I can kill you?"

"I don't know. I never did before and I don't know what I believe right now. Does it even matter what I think?"

"No, it doesn't. Because Destiny or not, you're going to die." he answered, a smile gracing his face while he dug the gun into the back of her neck. She winced in pain and let the first tear glide down her cheek while she shut her eyes tightly waiting for the bullet to pierce her skin.

"Is there anything you wanted to say...before you died? You know, the famous last words? I promise to pass them on for you."

She exhaled, not sure that she even wanted to take in another breath. "Tell my husband something for me?" she asked, now her own voice sounded weak and pathetic. She sounded unlike who she was, not the strong, independent woman she once was but a little child afraid and alone.

"Especially your husband. Can't wait to tell him all about how I killed his wife, just like he did to me. I look forward to passing the message, then describing your death...detail by detail."

Again, she shut her eyes and sniffled, gathering enough courage and energy to say the only thing that was really on her mind. "Tell him I'm sorry, tell him I never meant for things to end the way they did. Tell him I love him with all my heart and tell him that I want him to be happy."

"That's very touching, Dr. Shepherd. I'll be sure to tell him, I'll even tell him about those tears of yours. And that sound of desperation in your voice."

"He won't care about anything you describe to him." she whispered, barely loud enough to hear but when he looked at her she knew he heard her.

"We'll see about that." he replied, digging the gun further in.

She shut her eyes in time to hear the gun go off.

* * *

Part 1 or 2  
More Coming Soon. I promise.

One question: Should I do an alternate ending. One happy, one sad? What do you guys think? If I do, then it's part one of three.


	2. Chapter 2

"What just happened?!" Richard exclaimed. "That was a gunshot! Did he shoot her? Why aren't we tracking the security camera?! Someone find out what happen!" he demanded of his security team.

The head of the security team switched the screen to the camera in the OR. There, in plain site was a woman who was lying on floor in a pool of blood while a man rushed to get out. Richard put in a call and a group of people rushed in, carrying Addison onto a gurney to get her into a separate room to try to save her life.

* * *

An hour later Derek sat alone in the waiting room with his head buried in his hands as he waited to hear something about his wife. They wouldn't let him go anywhere near her during the surgery, wouldn't even let him watch from the gallery. He looked up when he heard someone clear his throat.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" he asked.

"Nick Fields..." he recognized the man who was the husband of his previous patient, the one he lost. "She's dead isn't she? You made sure it's impossible to save her?"

"Something like that." he answered. "I didn't want to take all the credit in her death, this sad excuse of a surgical team y'all have should take some of the wraps."

"I did everything..." he began only to be cut off.

"Your wife wanted me to let you know that she's sorry, that she never meant for things to end the way they did. She told me to tell you that she wants you to be happy and that she loves you with all her heart. That's a direct quote, by the way." he delivered the message as he had promised. "And she was crying, not hysterically but she was obviously afraid and it was apparent in her voice. Although she claimed that she believed it was destiny, but she only said that because she was terrified. And when I shot her, she didn't scream. She moaned...sounded much like a sound she'd make when you fucked her.... and I say fucked because she says she knew you didn't love her, so it wouldn't be making love. Anyway, so yeah, she moaned she fell over and she didn't even try to scream or all for help. She stayed still and let the blood drain out... and she cried up until the last second."

Derek had his hands pressed against his ears, hoping it would drown out the sound but it didn't. He sighed and swung his fist back before bringing it forward and slamming into the mans face.

"See, I told her she was wrong. I knew you would care." he breath before doubling over on the ground and being tackled by guards.

Derek got up and began walking back and forth in the lobby. His wife couldn't be dead. She was too stubborn to just fall and die like that. She had to be alive, she had to fight. She loved fighting, she fought for him, she fought for her patients, she had to fight for herself. He let out a desperate breath when he saw Richard walk out, a serious look on his face while he pulled off his scrub cap.

"Richard... please tell me she's alive." he begged. "Please."

"Derek, she's..."

"She has to be alive, I can't live without her. I'll kill myself, I swear I will. Two people can't die cause one woman died."

"Derek, you have to calm down. I thought you didn't care."

"I can't calm down, Richard. This is my wife. I feel stupid for saying I don't care. I wanted to not care but I can't. What's wrong with me? I should not care, right? No, wait, I'm suppose to care. So I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm suppose to care. Why didn't I take care of this before it got to this point? How could I have been stupid enough to believe he wasn't dangerous. I just killed his wife, of course he was gonna go after mine... I could have gotten there before he hurt her, but I didn't. I don't know why. I can't stop rambling. I need know if my wife is okay. She is still my wife, right? Not was? Tell me!"

"You're not letting me talk!"

"Because I'm afraid of what you're going to say." he screamed back.

"Here, sit down." Richard offered and sat down next to him. Derek buried his head in his hands and Richard placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "She is your wife. Not past tense." he answered.

"She's alive?" he asked, almost choking on his own voice.

"She's alive." Richard confirmed. "It's kind of a funny story really. We watched the security tape and um.. it's just amazing. Addison flinched right before the gun went off. She closed her eyes, and it was like a shiver went down her spine of something and she made a sudden movement, he lost aim and shot her shoulder, Derek. She didn't get shot in the head like we thought. No organ damage, no paralyzation, no brain damage... although I'm not sure psychologically. We got the bullet easily. The biggest problem was the fact that she did lose a significant amount of blood but we gave her a transfusion so..all's well. And I know Addison is a little... or a lot concerned with her appearance so I had plastics in the OR to minimize scarring. They did the stitching and tissue repair."

"That's..." he began only to be cut off.

"There's more, Derek. There was something on her labs... something that well um, important that you two need to know about."

"What's wrong with her labs? Is it serious?"

"It is..serious. Not in a... okay, Derek, what I'm trying to say is that your wife is pregnant. We did an ultrasound...she's 9 weeks pregnant, and I'm guessing you guys didn't know. Congratulations."

"Wow, okay. I wasn't expecting that." he admitted although a smile dawned his face. "Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine. Addison will be fine. She's being taken into recovery right now. You can go see her, I heard she's awake. And it might be a little turn on things if you got to tell her about the pregnancy."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see her right now."

"Derek, just one question." Richard spoke up before Derek had a chance to walk away. "Do you care now? Do you realize what she means to you?"

That hurt, Derek had to admit. He turned back to his old mentor and dropped his head. "I deserve that. I shouldn't have been as arrogant as I was. I shouldn't have been so stupid. But yes, I do realize that she's everything to me and I know that I can't live without her. And I'll never...ever treat otherwise again."

"Good." he replied, watching Derek run through the doors of the recovery to find his wife.

He stepped in through the door and saw her in bed, just barely awake staring at a wall.

"Addison." he said as he walked in and leaned over to kiss her.

"You're here." she whispered weakly with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I'm here. How do you feel?" he asked

"As well as can be expected." she answered. "But they won't tell me anything, did they tell you?"

"Richard told me that you're gonna be fine. He says the shot didn't damage any organs partly cause he shot your shoulder, they got the bullet out and they gave you a transfusion for all the blood you lost. And the guy, Nick Fields, he's been arrested. You're safe now, Addie."

"Great." she replied dryly.

"What's wrong? Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"I kinda wanted to...die. At least all this would be over."

"You can't mean that, you've got your whole life ahead of you. Why would you wanna die?" he paused, realizing what she meant. "Nick told me what you told him. That you think I don't love you."

"Look, Derek... you don't have to. It's over, I get that. I just... I wanna know why. No wait, I know why. I'm hard to get along with, I'm a bitch, I can be horrible at times, no one likes me. I'm materialistic, I can't do ANYTHING right, I nag and whine until I get my way... I cheated on you, I ruined everything we had, everything we could have had. So I get that you don't want to be with me. You don't have to sit here by by side just because I got shot. You don't have to pretend to care, you don't have to say 'I love you' just to make me feel better. You shouldn't feel obligated."

"Addison, this isn't obligation. I don't know what this is. I thought I didn't care. At first I honestly didn't. I wasn't even worried in the slightest. Richard told me and I acted like... it didn't matter if something were to happen to you. Then it actually happened and that changed. When Nick came out and told me what you said, when he described what he did... I punched him. I got emotional, I lost it. By the time Richard came to tell me about your surgery I was a wreck, I may or may not have cried just a little. Not because I felt obligated but because it got me thinking. We have been together for over a decade, you've always been there for me, through everything. Every single mistake I've made, you've been there and we've gotten through it. You made one mistake during our entire marriage and I walked out. And you came here and I treated you worse than I'd treat the guy who killed my Dad. I don't know why, I'm sorry. But you don't deserve this. I was wrong.. in all this. I'm here because I do care, I do love you. And I may still be mad but at this point I'm just as sinned as you so I can't hold it against you and say you're the one that ruined everything. I don't want you to die because I really do want this to work. I seriously wanna try to make this work. But I think you should hate me for all that, for the way I treated you."

"I don't hate you. And I doubt we can make this work if I think you should hate me and you think I should hate you." she replied. "Other than that, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, okay? I have something else to tell you. It's kinda big so if you want...I could...not tell you."

"You can't tell me that you have something to tell me and then not tell me." she replied. Waiting impatiently to find out what he had to say to her.

Derek laughed . "I love the way you talk. Seriously, it's like... Lorelei from Gilmore Girls. Witty and insane... and no one fricken understands you and it's the more adorable thing ever."

"Tell me..." she whined.

"Fine. Don't jump up, don't scream, don't yell, don't cry....try to stay calm. Got it?"

"What are we talking about here?"

"Got it?" he repeated firmly with a smile.

"Got it." she gave in with a pout. He took her hand and looked into her eyes and she adjusted her body on the bed to be more comfortable while they were in that position.

"You..well we, you...pregnant. You're pregnant. " he said slowly, watching her eyes light up with every word. "You're 9 weeks pregnant."

"Pregnant?....with like...a baby?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. At least I'm hoping you're pregnant with a baby cause it would be kinda strange to tell people that it's something else, ya know?" he replied sarcastically. "Now for part two."

"I'm still recovering from part one, give me a second." she replied, hoping the smile on her face would die down. She took a breath and looked at him, trying to keep a straight face. "Wow, okay... part two, go ahead."

"Part two: I love you, more than you will ever know. I love you and I'm stupid for not tell you, not showing you. You really are everything to me and if something were to happen to you I would have killed myself. I love you and I need you to know that I love you."

"That's a lot of 'I love yous' in a very short period of time." she replied. "And I love you too. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I just really love you and I really want this to work because I really would rather die than know you don't want me."

"You'd want me to be happy?...if you were to die, you'd want me to be happy? That's not possible, honey. Just for your general knowledge... keep that in mind from now until forever. Cause I love you... You keeping count? Cause someone should. I don't thing anyone has ever confessed love like this. It needs to be kept track of."

"I am actually, that's five." she answered. "Derek, is this really what you want? You want to be with me... Addison. Or Satan as everyone here says. Keeping in mind all those previous stated flaws of mine. "

"You're not Satan, you're just a little bit bitchy and I love that. So yes, I do want to be with you...Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd. I want to be with because you're you because even if I don't admit it, I dream about you most nights. I love you for your every flaw and I wouldn't change you for the world. Oh and...you're the only one I'd ever consider growing old with."

"That means a lot to me, Derek. I'm glad that we finally got to talk about this."

"Cept it sucks that you have to be in a hospital bed with your shoulder all tied up... and it sucks that we even have to talk about it in the first place."

"It's just my shoulder... not too bad considering what he was really aiming for." she reminded him, looking down at her own body and noticing her wrapped shoulder. She looked back up at Derek and smiled. "Remember when you took me to meet your family our first christmas together? And your niece pushed me halfway down the stairs and I got a concussion? We ended up in the hospital on Christmas eve and you sat there by my side the whole time, that's was the first time you told me you loved me."

"I remember that. She and I were really close and she didn't want you stealing me away." he explained. "But she came to see you in the hospital, and she fell in love with you cause you didn't get mad at her. Then she forgot all about me and you became her favorite person on the face of the earth."

"She was like... six. How was I suppose to be mad at a little girl for literally being able to take me in a fight? Besides...she's Jen... you can't be mad at Jen."

A naughty smile came onto his face when he realized what other first that night marked for them. "That night was the first time we had sex too... in that bed. And that nurse walked in and thought I was raping you..... and I almost got arrested." he recalled, shaking his head. "That was one hell of a night."

"It was." she agreed. "And what's more romantic then telling your girlfriend you love her while she's on morphine? Then waiting until it wears off and fucking her senseless."

"Dude... that was not fucking. That was the total definition of making love. In fact if you look up making love in an online dictionary there might be a video of that night in there." he replied, mocking his own speech tendencies from back in those day... back when he called her Dude and thought it made her feel like she was the most special person alive.

"First all all, honey... as I told you 13 years ago it's not Dude... it's dudette. And second, please... please stop talking like that. It was cute back then but now it's like... Alex Karev in Derek Shepherd's body."

"I really wanna kiss you right now. But I'm afraid because you were just shot... and you just had major surgery to fish a bullet out of your body. You're in a delicate state."

"You're not going to break me, Derek. We had sex while I had a concussion..."

He cupped her face in his hands, and leaned in slowly until his lips where touching hers. Her lips parted, letting him deepen the kiss and create more passion. He finally pulled away to take a breath, surprised that she wasn't first to do that.

"You okay?" he asked, gasping for air.

"I don't know. Kiss me again so we can evaluate my state of okayness." she answered, throwing in one of her made up words in the end because she couldn't think of an actual word that would fit.

He chuckled, taking the remote of the bed and positioning the back upright. He climbed on top of her and settled her thighs between his legs, wrapping his arms around her carefully while he brought his lips closer.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, Derek, just do it already!" she whined, draping her arms around his neck as he touched he lips with his.

They broke apart when they heard Richard clear his throat from the doorway. "Do it and I'll suspend the both of you off the surgical board for so long you won't remember what a scrub room looks like." he threatened. "I told you tell her she was pregnant... not get her pregnant."

Addison turned red while Derek climbed off and cleared his throat. "It's not what it looks like! She was, um.. she couldn't breathe and I was giving her mouth to mouth, ya know...to help her uh.. breathe."

"Right." Richard nodded along. He had been their resident when they were interns. He'd heard all of Derek's lame excuses before. "That's almost as good as 'a snake bit her tongue, I was sucking the poison out to save her life.' What else have I heard from you two? Oh, how about 'He bit his the inside of his cheek and I was using my tongue to apply pressure.' The two of you..."

Derek laughed, thinking of the one time that they really had gone past the line of decency. "Okay fine... but that one time I said we were playing tonsil hockey... I was serious. We were using gum as the puck." he smiled mischievously, but it died down when he remembered how the game turned out. "I won.. but I might have shot in the gum too forcefully cause she choked on it."

"How could I forget that? She started choking and then you tried to suck it back out.... and all this while a man was lying open on the table, while you were suppose to be observing my surgery" Richard replied. "If I see you on her again, you won't be allowed back in this room. And you...legs together, lips together, hands off. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." she replied with a small smile. Richard glared between the both of them for a few more seconds and then left. "That was mortifying."

"Oh please... the man has seen us mounted on one another completely naked... that was nothing. We were making out... big deal."

"We need to stop having sex in the hospital." she replied, sounding as if her mind was made up and there was no changing it.

"No, actually, Addison... we need to stop getting caught having sex at the hospital." he amended. "We should totally get a 'do not disturb' sign. Wait no... people will steal it from us. I'm not sharing my 'do not disturb' sign."

"Or... we could just start locking the doors." she suggested.

He stared at her blankly. "Lock the doors? That's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because I'm smarter than you... there is a reason I make more money than you do."

"You make more money than I do?"

"Never mind, Derek. Wanna play tonsil hockey?... I have you favorite gum in my purse."

"No!" he yelled. "Okay, fine.. I do. But this conversation is not over. We are coming back to this alleged financial domination issue as soon as..." she cut her off while by shoving the gum into his mouth. He began chewing as he brought his head closer to hers.

"Just because the door is closed does mean I can't see you through the window!" Richard yelled. He put his hand on the knob and tried to open the door unsuccessfully. "Open the door, Derek..." he demanded. "Don't get on top of her... oh come on! Don't play.. don't play.. don't play.... if you don't stop I'm suspending you for a month, both of you." he screamed

Addison pushed Derek away, now chewing the gum herself. "Maybe we should stop.. he really will suspend us."

"Surgery all day, naughty stuff with wife... surgery all day, naughty stuff with wife....for a month." he weighed his options. "I think naughty stuff with wife for a whole month wins." he answered and got back into the game to conquer the gum.

* * *

And that Part 2 of 2

Okay, so I have to admit.. I have no idea what I did there. I didn't want to end the story with Derek as a huge ass, I wanted him to be all over her. I don't know how it got to tonsil hockey.  
I'm sorry if some people didn't like this story. A few reviews made it clear that they hated it and I understand, that's fine. Can't please everyone. I didn't want to make Addison an Angel and Derek the world's greatest ass. It was just meant to show what it took for them to be able to work through their issues.  
To those who enjoyed it, I'm glad. Loved hearing that you like it. I'm really grateful for all the reviews and I hope the end didn't let you down.

Let me know what you thought :)  
thanks


End file.
